The present invention relates to vehicle visors.
Conventional visors currently used in vehicles, such as automobiles, typically pivot vertically about a generally horizontal axis for movement from the raised stored position against the vehicle headliner to a lowered windshield position for use in blocking sunlight entering the vehicle from the front. Sliding visors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,644 and 2,559,471 slide down from the headliner of a vehicle and are guided within an edge track. Operation of these visors can be extremely troublesome since frequently they will stick and be difficult to operate since they do not slide smoothly between a raised stored and a lowered use position.